


Healing Hands, Hope and Hearts

by SILVERFAIRY



Series: Female Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies fix-it [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alfrid is an ass, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Hobbits, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? what Canon, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elfish, F/F, F/M, Fell Winter- serious death and destruction, Female Bilbo, Female Ori, Genderswap, Gold Sickness, Healer Bilbo, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Irish as Hobbitish- Language of Hobbits, Kuzdul, M/M, Mahal - Freeform, Master of Laketown is an ass, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Romance, Romantic Thorin, Slow Build, Thorin is a Softie, Yavanna - Freeform, princess Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVERFAIRY/pseuds/SILVERFAIRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bluebelle finds her busy live as Princess and Healer of the Shire turned upside down when Gandalf turns up and brings a  handsome,noble King and noble company of dwarves to her door to go on a quest to win their home back.<br/>With adventure and danger on the horizon perhaps Bluebelle can find that even in the mist of danger and war, hope and love always find a way to change the fate of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands, Hope and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story ever.  
> Please be kind- constructive criticism only.  
> I dont own the Hobbit but have great love for the work of J.R.R. Tolkien
> 
> Hope you enjoy this

Chapter 1

Travelling through the night, Gandalf reaches the border of the Shire just as the sun starts to rise and a thick heavy fog covers the forest in the distance. 

Hearing a horn blow in the distance and answering one responding, Gandalf reigns in his mount as the lights of a dozen lanterns appear through the deep mist.

'' Halt who goes there? You have entered the land of the Shire under the rule Rí Gerontius Took. State your name and business'' is called out as a company of two dozen armed and armored Hobbits ride out the mist on ponies and surround his horse in a tight circle, all bearing various weapons of bows, quivers of arrows, swords, spears.

'' Fáilte mo cairde.  
It is I my dear hobbits, Gandalf returning to visit the Shire and my dear friends within.'' he replies as he takes the hood of his cloak down and smiles at the welcome he receives

''Céad míle fáilte Gandalf.'' says the first hobbit, Prionsa Isembold Took as he dismounts. A young man of blue eyes, curling black hair, dressed in dark brown leather armour with the crest of the royal family, a gold crown above an iris proudly displayed on his cloak like the rest of his laochra. 

‘It has been many months since you visited us, many will be glad to see you return, particularly the Rí and Banríon and an Teaghlach Ríoga. They received your letter and we have been awaiting your return. 

I’ll send a hawk straight away to the Smials and let Dad and Mum know you’ve arrived in the Shire. There’ll be a feast to celebrate. I'll have 4 of my laochra escort you.’’ said the Prince grinning as Gandalf dismounted to greet him. 

Turning to his lieutenant, he asks him to send a note to the Smials and at his salute, picks the warriors for escort duty and addresses the rest of his warriors. ‘At ease’ he commands before turning back to Gandalf. 

‘Prionsa Isembold,’ laughs Gandalf, ‘wonderful to see you and your laochra. 

I hope all is well in the Shire. Thank you for the escort,I’ll continue on to the Smials directly. I trust you’ll be at the feast tonight or are ye patrolling all day?’’ 

‘We on patrol this night Gandalf but I will see you there tomorrow. 

Mother’s blessing to you this day.’’ says the Prince as he swings back up on his horse again. 

''Farewell Isembold agus an laochra. 

Yavanna’s blessing on your patrol ''says Gandalf as he mounts up and with escorts falling into formation around him, rides on. 

''Bogadh amach’’ orders the Prionsa as they ride back into the fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Céad míle fáilte- a hundred thousand welcomes  
> Prionsa- Prince  
> Laochra- Warriors  
> Rí- King  
> Banríon- Queen  
> Teaghlach Rioga- Royal family  
> Bogadh amach- move out


End file.
